Metal and Flame 2
by clarch
Summary: Summary inside


**Metal and Flame 2**

**Summary: **Edward Elric just lost his virginity to the man he loves. Things couldn't be any worse right? What happens when Ed's little brother catches them in bed. Will he freak and tell, or will he keep his mouth shut and still freak some more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA. Currently crying and wishing that she did own it.

**A/N: **Do to my folder of stories disappearing and writers block; I have decided to give what you asked for. I do write these down on actual paper. Sorry for any misspellings and bad grammar.

Alphonse couldn't believe that his brother was in bed with Roy Mustang. He didn't know if he was more shocked by the fact that his brother is gay and committing the greatest taboo in human culture or that his brother didn't tell him about any of this. It is such a nightmare, not to mention the images that will forever be ingrained in his head forever. "B-brother…"

"Hay Al, how long have you b-ben standing there?" Ed stuttered slightly. This certainly was a nightmare. Not only is there secret out, but his brother had witnessed his older brother having sex with General Mustang.

"I saw it all…." Al didn't really know what to say after that. It was all too much for him. A million questions swirled around in his head. How long has this all been going on? Why didn't he know that his brother was gay? He had always thought he had a thing for Winry. Feeling uncomfortable, Al took off down the hall, the armor that his sole is connected to, clanking with each step.

Ed buried his head under the covers, feeling that he may have just made things worse. "What do I do now? I know that he won't tell anyone, but I don't know how this will affect him."

Roy sighed and patted Ed on the back. Truth be told, he didn't really care that they were caught, but he knew this was going to bug Ed until it was resolved. "You want me to go talk to him first?" he asked. Yes, he and Ed are lovers, but Ed is still a boy, that he just fucked. Ed looked up at him with a pleading look in his gold eyes.

Roy sighed and ran his hand though his short black tresses and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed a button down silk top shirt and threw it on along with a pair of shorts. Ed so owes him for all of this. He left the room and went down the hall to the couch that held Alphonse. "Can I talk to you?" he asked sitting down next to the hunk of metal.

Al scooted over some to give Roy some space to sit. He knew that Ed would send the General out first before he would. There really wasn't much to ask Roy, but he would at least talk to the man. "How long…?"

Of all the questions and Al had to ask him that one. Roy sighed and gave it his best shot. "How long have we been together or how long did I have feelings for him?" Not really an answer, but "How long" could mean anything.

"Both would suffice." Al didn't really care about when but he really did want to know how General Mustang came to like his brother.

"I first started having feelings for him when I first met you guys that night. At first I thought it was like a father son thing, and then a few years later, I realized that it was more than that. Ed didn't approach me until a few months ago. Does it bother you?" Roy asked. If it did bother him then he and Ed would break it off for a bit. If not then they would keep it going.

Did it bother him? Hell yea, but there wasn't really anything he could to about it. He was already scarred for life. Besides, if this is what makes his brother happy, then who was he to put a stop to it. "I guess not. Just isn't what I expected. Can you go get my brother now?" Al said, wanting to get it all over with.

Roy smiled politely and did as Al had asked. He walked it to his bed room to a fully clothed Ed. His hair was a mess, but the look suited the shrimp. "Alphonse wants to talk to you now."

Ed gulped and nodded his head. With the feeling of dread, Ed made his way down the hall to where Al was sitting. How was he going to approach this? It isn't exactly a conversation that normal everyday people would have. Taking a deep breath, he headed over to the couch and sat next to his brother. "So…." God this was harder than he thought.

Al couldn't help but look at his brother knowing what he had done. It was obvious that Ed wasn't going to approach the subject. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay, or that you and the General were lovers? You usually tell me everything, brother."

He saw Roy and him getting down to business and that's what is worrying Al? "Sorry, it's not like we were going to make it public. You know the law. I didn't want to burden you than you already are." Ed said, remembering the fight and knowing that being attached to a suit of armor was a huge weight to bear.

"I don't care about that. It's still something that you should have told me. If you would have then I would have been more prepared for what I saw. What were you doing here anyway?" It's not like Ed had planned this night. This much Al knew.

"Hay, it is I who should be asking you that." What was Alphonse doing there anyway? He had thought that Al would have gone back to the dorm. Al was just as welcomed here as he was, but still. It is unusual for Al to even walk in with out introducing himself. He was always the politer one.

"I thought you might need some space so I came here instead. The land lord said that it would be okay if I went in to wait for the General to get back." Yea, he had been there for a while, but when he heard Ed in the hall way, he went and hid. What a mistake that was. "Still you should have told me and then maybe I would have cleared out before I saw anything." Those images would be sticking with him for a very long time.

He could see his point, but why didn't they notice him earlier? Oh well the damage was already done. "Come on; let's see what he has in the fridge." Sex really took a lot out of him. He felt guilty to make Al come to the kitchen with him. Al would never know what it is like to eat again. He can't ever feel the touch of some one else's skin on his. Ed knew he shouldn't be dwelling on this now but what can he do? "Lever mind, you don't have to go into the kitchen with me."

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm going to head to the dorm. I need to think for a bit." Al really wanted to leave. If he stayed all he would see is his brother and Roy…God, stop thinking about it.

Ed watched as his brother walked off. He knew that Al was going to be stuck with those images for a while. Ed didn't need to be around him and make things worse. Edward headed toward the kitchen and looked in the fridge. His face dropped when he saw that there was very little in it. 'What the hell. Doesn't he ever eat at home?' he thought as he picked out a banana. He was about to peel it when it was snatched out of his hand. "Hay, that's mine!" Ed yelled jumping for it, but was unsuccessful.

"Correction, Ed, this is mine. It was in my fridge after all." Roy had put in the fridge because he usually likes to suck on them on extremely hot days. Now that he had it in his hands, an idea hit him. "Hay, get on your knees and hands and close your eyes."

Ed thought that this was an odd command and was about to protest when he saw the look on Roy's face. This is a command that he could not argue about. "I don't know what you are up to, but don't think I will ever do this every time you see fit." Ed said, doing what he was told. The manic look on Roy's face is what possessed him to obey. He knew if he didn't he might find some things charred that he would rather keep pink.

Ed didn't like having his eyes closed and was about to peak when he felt a cloth being tied around his eyes. "What the hell…!"

"Don't even start, Ed." He was not going to ruin his fun. Roy had always wanted to try a kink and this was his moment. No one else he has been with would give him a chance. Ed is very young and naïve and wouldn't know what was happening. Yes, Ed was the perfect opportunity.

Ed wanted to argue but knew that he would lose. Whatever Roy was up to, couldn't be any good for him. "Whatever it is, get it over with." Ed nearly yelped when his pants were literally ripped off of him with his undergarments. "Roy, what are you doing…AHH!" He gasped as a cold object was placed in his anise, his inner walls clamping around the squishy object.

Roy smiled at Ed's reaction. This was very interesting. He pushed the banana in out of Ed, watching the flushed face of his shrimp change form shock to one of pleasure, pushing back on the banana. "Be careful Ed, you don't want to bust the peeling. I really wouldn't want to have to clean the mess."

What the hell did Roy mean by that? What the hell did he just stick in him? Then he thought about it and realized his snack just became a fuck toy; a, what did they call it…? Oh yea, Roy was being kinky. But Ed somehow didn't mind. He was always curious about kinks. No one knew about his secret stash of kink magazines. He didn't always read books on alchemy. Ed moaned as the object hit is sweet spot.

Roy was amazed at how well Ed was taking to this. But it all has made him rather hard and was itching to be the one in place of that banana. But he still had other things in mind. He gently removed the banana to Ed's disappointment. This would be fun.

Alphonse made it back to the dorm and realized that he had forgotten the key back at Roy's place. "Great, what am I going to do now?" he whispered.

Sure he could always go back to get the key, but then he would have to see Ed and the General again. "God... seriously stop thinking about it," he whispered. But he wasn't about to wander around the city for god knows how long. Ed might stay the night at the Generals and then he could be left out in the city all night.

Al inwardly sighed and turned back toward the direction he just came from. Guess he had no choice but to go back and retrieve it. Besides it had only been a couple of minutes since he left. Ed was probably eating the General out of his house. Boy would he be in for a surprise.

"God….fuck… harder…fuck." Ed was currently being pounded into, his hands and feet tied to the bed. So, what had Ed learned in the last fifteen minutes? Roy Mustang liked to stick furan objects in Ed's ass and liked to tie Ed to the bed with his socks, the blind fold still on. Ed fucking loved it!

Roy pounded harder as Ed wished. He was still deliciously tight the inner wall sucking him in deeper as he hit the spot that made Ed scream louder. "Ed, you are so hot…"

"So are you, ass hole…." Ed normally had potty mouth weather he was having sex or not. This would be not different, but when the movement stopped, Ed whimpered. "Why did you stop…?" Ed tried to move, but strong hands prevented him from doing so.

"You called me and ass hole." Roy said with a shit eating grin on his face. If Ed could see he would know that Roy was playing. Ed has called him many things during sex, this was not new. But Roy couldn't help in as he was caught in the moment. Ed looked cute struggling, laid out before him, his body glistening and red, his erection straining before him with pre cum oozing from the head.

"Come on… I am dying here!" Ed whined trying to move to no avail. Roy wasn't letting him do so.

Roy quietly chuckled as Ed continued to struggle. This was rather fun. "Apologize…!" Roy commanded thrusting in once and pulling back out to hold once again. The look on Ed's face almost made him continue, but he would not give.

Ed trembled as pleasure insulted him for just that moment. He thought Roy was going to give, but he was wrong when the thrust did not come again and he whimpered. "Please…Roy…"

"No Ed, apologize. I will not continue until you do," Roy said. He was enjoying this as he thrust again only to stop once more.

Ed let out an adorable sound as he was thrust into and denied again. He needed his release; it was starting to hurt. He knew now that the bastard was playing. "Fine, I apologize for….FUCK!" Ed never got to finish his apology as he came all over himself after Roy entered him with such force.

Roy was also pulled over the edge as Ed's orgasm milked him for everything he had, emptying his load deep inside the small body of Eds. He collapsed next to the blond breathing heavy after his release the second time that night. "We… should do this again."

"Agreed…though next time I think I will top you," Ed said. He had never come so hard in his life. His second time and he had never blown his load like that; not even pleasuring himself back at the dorms was like that.

"Don't hold your breath. Besides you have a long way to go before you are capable to take over the rains for anyone." Roy snorted at Ed's words. But he loved Ed all the same. "I love you."

Ed snuggled up close to him and closed his eyes. "I love you too, bastard." Together they lay in bed content for the second time.

Completely oblivious to the two, Alphonse was currently pounding his head against the couch after making a hasty retreat to the living room. He had meant to ask Ed if he saw the key to their dorm, but came home to that. What's worse he saw the bruised banana laying on the floor all sticky. Al didn't want to know what was done with that.

"On second thought, spending the night out sides all night doesn't sound to bad." Alphonse knew that he would have nightmares for a while after that. He also knew that he would be doomed to witness future endeavors like this one.

The End

A/n: Sorry this took so freaking long. I had many things happen in my life that I just didn't feel like typing and posting any stories. I had promised many of you a sequel and have done so. This will be the last one for this particular story. But I will still post more stories and possibly try a multi chapter fanfic in the future. Until then, enjoy.


End file.
